


In Three

by omarandjohnny



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memories, Sense Memory, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Aldiara's prompt, Let's Try And Remember How This Ought to Feel. A nod to my previous fic, Stretch Out and Wait, is included in this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. (thank you, Lilithilien, for the beta!)

"My nose itches!"

Rick scrunched his face together before finally giving up and scratching the tip of his nose. Kieren sighed, and put down the charcoal. 

"Sorry, Ren. Couldn't help it." 

Rick took a final swipe at his face, and then slipped back into what Kieren called 'model mug.' He thought he looked silly, all stiff-necked and sat on a rock outside the cave. Well, it made Ren happy. That's the main thing.

"Now you keep still, Rick Macy, or you won't get paid."

Refusing the urge to smirk, Rick did as he was told.

 

\-----

"Ugh, me nose itches." 

Simon laughed at Jamie's scrunched up face, sweat-matted curls covering his forehead. Those few moments after practice were, without a doubt, the best part of his day. 

"Come here." He scratched Jamie's nose, playfully tweaking it before stealing a kiss. Jamie pushed Simon away, picked up his football boots, and jogged away from the shed. 

_Too far_ , Simon thought. 

He stared out at the empty pitch, not looking forward to the walk home. 

 

\-----

"Stop, stop, STOP," Kieren exclaimed, rolling out from under Simon. 

"Oh god, Kier," Simon replied, and quickly rose from the mattress. Kieren didn't know what to say, but he gestured 'calm down' before scooting to the edge of the bed.

"No, you're alright. It's nothing bad, it's just..." Kieren pointed to his face. He paused for a moment, laughed, and then emphatically pointed again. 

They both looked into the full length mirror directly in front of them. Two naked, wildly gesturing men stared back. He could see the confusion in Simon's eyes, so he stood up beside him and shouted:

"MY NOSE ITCHES!"

Kieren pulled Simon in close, hugging him as tight as he dared. 

 

\-----

FIN.


End file.
